Why
by Wolfspirit2996
Summary: Spinel is left in the garden. She wonders why.


Cross posted on Ao3 under the name Wolfspirit29

0

Spinel doesn't understand. They were best friends right? So, why did this happen?

0

Spinel was eagerly bouncing around at the news. She had just found out that Pink diamond got her very first colony. Finally, Pink and her could have a gigantic place to play and laugh.

The goofy gem hugged Pink quickly, not noticing the slight grimace from the other gem. (This was so exciting! Pink got her own colony! It's an entirely new place to play!)

They both continued to play, although Spinel had realized she hadn't seen much of Pink diamond anymore. Whenever Pink would visit, she would briefly apologize.

Her little speech was always rushed, although everything seemed to be lately. "Sorry, Spinel. I was off doing colony things. Let's play a game.'

This lasted for a few years. And Pink diamond's time was getting shorter, and shorter with her. But, that was alright! Spinel was her best friend, and would be happy to spend any time she could with Pink. Even if it was lonely without her.

Now, Pink had been away for much longer than usual. When the warp pad activated, Spinel eagerly bounded for it. "Pink! You're back, what will we play today?"

Pink diamond gave her a forced smile. "Let's play tag again! Tag, you're it!"

The two played for a while, until Pink diamond got a message from her new pearl. 'My diamond. You must return to your colony. Blue would like a progress report.'

With a sigh, Pink started walking towards the warp pad. "I need to go, Spinel."

Spinel grabbed her hand. "When will you be back?"

An annoyed frown crossed her face. "I don't know."

She tried to walk away, and Spinel grabbed her hand again. "Good luck!"

A sigh escaped Pink, and she held up a hand. "Enough."

When she started to walk away again, Spinel slowly followed. This was a common thing to do. Follow Pink to the warp pad, and say goodbye.

Pink diamond stopped, before turning to Spinel again. "Spinel. Let's play one more game. I want you to hold very still..."

0

Spinel waited patiently. A waiting game was fun too. It was so fun to watch everything grow or move around her. She hoped Pink was doing well.

/

A small hum escaped her. Pink had never been gone this long. (Pink must be really busy. Next time she visits, I'll make sure to play the most fun games I know!)

/

She stood there, frowning slightly. Her clothes were slightly tattered with age, and she glanced around at the garden. The plants had changed color, and those little flying bugs...Pink called them 'butterflies' had stopped appearing for a while. A small sense of fear and uncertainty was growing in Spinel's gem. (Is this how it works? I don't think there were any more rules...am I doing this right? I...guess I should just keep waiting. Maybe by now, Pink's colony has grown a lot of gems. I can't wait to see her.)

/

How long had it been? She didn't know anymore. Being here was so lonely now. The plant life had turned brown, and everything had overgrown. Spinel wanted to clean it, but she noticed plants around her legs. She hoped Pink was alright.

/

The transmission shocked her. Pink was gone. She never was going to come back. Spinel finally moved, roughly pulling the plants from her legs as she ran. Once she got closer to the diamond shaped screen, she fell to her knees. Now there was no doubt about what had happened. Pink was really gone. As tears fell from her eyes, she started to giggle. Her giggles turned into laughter, and then loud shrieking. In a few minutes, a pink cloud enveloped her form, and her gem fell to the ground.

/

Once she reformed she angrily stomped around. What had she done wrong? Why did Pink abandon her? Wasn't she her best friend? But now, Pink had _**other**_ friends. Well, maybe she could fix that. She could get Pink back. And then everything would be ok again.

0

Just something quick I wanted to write. I was originally going to post after the movie, but I got a bit distracted. (This has been sitting here unfinished for a while lol but I finally decided to finish it up.) I think it was stated at one point that yes, a gem could poof if under enough stress. I can't remember if it was said on twitter, or a podcast though. So yeah! Fun thoughts.


End file.
